


Dance With Me When I'm Nervous

by pretty_weeper



Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Amnesia, EMOTIONS GO BRRR, F/M, Hospitals, Ice Skating, Shibayama Yuuki-centric, Skating accident, Suna Rintarou-centric, suna dropped him, they're fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_weeper/pseuds/pretty_weeper
Relationships: Shibayama Yuuki/Suna Rintarou
Series: Queerantine Hour Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dance With Me When I'm Nervous

Shibayama Yuuki, world renowned figure skater. Starting at the young age of 5 he had won multiple accolades and awards for his gracefulness on the ice alone. He was smart, kind, everything someone could want in a person. But, he wasn’t interested in love, really, he wasn't, that was until he met Rintarou Suna at a nationals, the two had connected almost immediately. His personality draws Suna close. He had been with Suna for almost 3 years now, and another competition was coming up, the two competing together for the first time in months.

Rintarou Suna, known for his Axel jumps and how he can work with anyone beginning to someone who had been skating their entire life. He lived and breathed on the ice, as if there was nothing that could stop him. Although he was more experienced in solos he was good in pairs too. When he met Shibayama all that time ago they had devoted their life on the ice together as a formidable duo. 

Shibayama stood in the middle of the ice, his heart racing, sure it was just some simple practice but he was scared to mess up. He looked at Suna who stood at the edge of the entrance of the rink, he searched the taller for a hint of reassurance. When he was met with a soft gaze he relaxed, he remembered that he was in his place. He soon felt Suna’s hand slip into his

“We got this okay?” sunas voice was quiet and low as he skated alongside Shibayama

Shibayama smiled “of course we do! We’re formidable for a reason” 

Suna took off in front of Shibayama, guiding him into the beginning of their routine  
Shibayama closed his eyes, As they ran through it. When he felt Suna lift him from the ice, his eyes widened, small tears in the corner of his eyes as he looked at the empty stadium, his heart racing. In his mind he could already imagine the people watching them, the thought made his excitement skyrocket. 

Suna looked up at Shibayama to see him smiling, he set the shorter down and softly pulled into a kiss. It was gentle, loving, everything Suna wished he could be

Shibayama wrapped his arms around Suna’s neck and laughed softly against his lips, content, “so this is love?” he ran his fingers through the back of Sunas hair “i think i like it…”

Suna blushed and pressed his forehead against Shibayama’s head “I love you, Yuuki”

“I love you too Rintarou! I really…. Love you” he ignored the fact he was crying 

Suna was quick to wipe the tears “why are you crying…?”

“Because we’ve gone so far in three years- three years together Rin!”

“I know Yuuki,” he laughed as the shorter let go, gliding around the ice in a small circle. He watched him carefully, how his moves were all smooth and graceful.

-

It was the day of their performance, they were both nervous. Shibayama looked at the ice without almost fear, as if something would go wrong. He leaned into Sunas chest with a pout, he closed his eyes to try and rid himself of any worries.

Suna put his arms around Shibayamas waist as he leaned into him, he put his head on the youngers and sighed “We’ll be okay Yuu”

“I'm still nervous rin, we haven’t been able to perform like this in months”

“Its okay to be nervous, but remember that out there, we’re the stars of the show”

Shibayama opened his eyes as their names were called, the two of them came out onto the ice in elegance. Shibayama looked at the crowd and smiled brightly as they were introduced. 

Soon the music began, the two skated around the rink from opposite ends into figure 8’s. Shibayama found Suna’s hand as they crossed the middle, Suna spun him three times and dipped the smaller body before bringing him back up. Their performance was simple but went smoothly until the end.

Suna went to lift Shibayamas body, but misplaced his hands without realising. It happened too quickly, Shibayama was in the air one minute being held by Suna until he was on the ground, his head hitting straight into the ice. There was a panic in the audience as Suna got to his knees to check on his partner. 

Shibayama laid on the cold ice in pain, he felt Sunas hands move his head slightly, he closed his eyes and the pain was too much. Two paramedics rushed onto the ice to get Shibayama off the rink, there were quiet murmurs amongst the crowd and news reporters were already outside the building. Suna tried to follow but was not aloud

“We can’t let you come with sir”

“He’s my fiancé you have to let me go”

“Sir, you can follow but we can not let you into the ambulance”

“Fine”

Suna put his skates away carefully and bolted for his car, he took his phone out and called their manager. He quickly followed the ambulance to the hospital

“Suna? Aren’t you supposed to be at a competition” their bosses words were laced with concern

“Yuuki-” he slammed his car door shut “yuuki’s at the hospital”

“WHAT?”

“I DROPPED HIM- I… I DIDN’T”

“What hospital”

“What-”

“Rintarou. What hospital”

“Sendai Tokushukai Hospital”

“I'm on my way, text me updates”

-

It had been three months since the accident, three months since he had seen Shibayamas smile, three months of pure silence in their home, three months alone. Suna felt so… alone in his mind. The silence was overbearing for him, that was until he got a call from his boss

“He’s awake Rintarou, but he doesn’t… remember anything from the last 4 years-”

Suna’s heart dropped, this was his fault, his fault his fiancé couldn’t remember “I’m coming to the hospital”

“Drive safe-” they were cut off by Suna hanging up

Suna had memorized the fastest way to the hospital the third day of visiting, after that he rarely did, not wanting to see Shibayama the way he was. 

Shibayama had woken up panicked, he looked around and felt around for something, that was before he made eye contact with his boss “Boss? What happened-”

“You got into an accident on the rink Shibayama”

“No- No you’re lying, i never had an injury for years”

“Your partner for pairs dropped you”

“I don't do pairs! What are you talking about-” he was cut off by Suna walking in

“Yuuki- Yuuki are you really awake-”

“Well of course I'm awake! What’s today's date”

Suna found himself moving on his own, he hugged Shibayama “fuck i missed you-”

Shibayama frowned “I’m sorry, but… do I know you?


End file.
